percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Demigod Grand Prix: Chapter 12
Sasha Quinn XII The Troll under the Bridge Sasha, even before they entered the checkpoint in Vegas, was in between sobbing and anger. She was surely in last place. She had just got all the slushie out of her face when that stupid girl Melanie Moseby decided to throw a sweet that would seep through the helmet and implant itself to her hair. HER HAIR of all things. Sasha wiped off her helmet, took out her hair utensils and put the car on cruise control. It took her a good half hour to get it all out of her hair, so she decided that whilst she was at it, she would give herself a haircut. She gave herself a bob-style hair cut. She drove on, and tucked the hair into her pocket. Up ahead she saw the motorcycle of Yuna Harden, that Hestia representative. Sasha had nothing against the girl, she had a wonderful, wild but beautiful personality, she could do with a trip to the spa, but Sasha had nothing against her. But it was the aim of the game to win the race, in itself, overpower the opposition. And at this stage, Sasha was furious with all the others have put her through, the dairy supplement, the candy etc. Sasha switched gears, ignoring Danica Patrick, and moved up beside Yuna. "Hey Yuna, whatcha doin'?" Sasha asked nicely. "Trying to win this race, nice haircut" she said smugly and pressed a button on her switchpad. The side of her motorbike opened a little bombay hatch and flung out a little jar of purple flames, a little less powerful that greek fire, but it was still extremely powerful and effective. The jar smashed against the tarmac of the main road. Sasha panicked as the fire was nearing her tired. Sasha pressed a button on her own steering wheel, from the back right wheel came a cannon and it began to spray another of Aphrodite's international perfumes called "Seafoam Hydration". The street became flooded with seafoam, washing over the flames, extinguishing them long enough for Sasha to pick up speed and get ahead of Yuna. "Nice move, Yuna. Now try this out for size!" Sasha said and pulled a lever. From the exhaust pipe came a parachute-sized scarf and wrapped itself around Yuna. Sasha didn't wait to see what was happening as she sped through Vegas and out into the desert. "You do realise that you will be her next target, Sasha" Danica said from the helmet visor. "And I'll be waiting. She is not my concern now. I have bigger fish to fry" Sasha said. The air in the desert became increasingly brisk. Something in Sasha's mind suggested that Godly powers were at play. She didn't care, she had her Prada jacket with her. She wiped out her binoculars and scanned the perimeter. Over to the east she saw Joseph Mierek sitting beside his Motorcycle, she had a feeling he was brewing a storm of revenge. But her eyes averted to a heap of metal. She saw the wreckage of the Hermes vehicle. Sasha was a friend of Emily's. She was a great girl, Sasha envied her natural beauty. She drove for another mile or two and saw a couple of vehicles parked up. "Maybe this is another pitstop" Sasha thought and parked her car alongside Melanie Moseby's chariot. She placed a small bottle of another one of Aphrodite's fragrances "Body Heat", a fire igniting perfume, in the chariot cab with a small detonator. Sasha strapped her dagger to her bicep, her shield to her back and held her spear. Sasha ran a couple of minutes until she saw Melanie, Richmond, Geoff, George and the others standing with their weapons drawn. They turned once they heard Sasha coming. "Guys. This is the bridge to the Canyon, what are you waiting for?" Sasha shouted. "Damiko went underground and got to the other side, Tori flew across with her reindeer and Ramona tunnelled. We can't get across because the three of them have awoken the Troll." Richmond said to her. "TROLL?!" Sasha shouted. They heard a grunt and a big sigh. Then a hand grasped the edge of the pit. This hand was bigger than a giants hand... Sasha drew her Shield... she was sure she would stay last place... or die. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Demigod Grand Prix Category:Chapter Page Category:Daughter of Aphrodite